Because of My Weakness
by Dedes-chan
Summary: Kelemahanku yang Aku usahakan agar tidak ada orang yang tahu, terbongkar begitu saja. Aku tidak mengerti darimana Dia tahu semua kelemahanku. Aku tidak tahu dia mendapatkan informasi itu darimana. Ataukah karena dokumen rahasia yang dengan iseng Aku tulis? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Dokumen itu kan sudah Aku bakar! (Sequel "Aku tahu Kelemhanmu" Izaya's side)


**Because of My Weakness**

**Disclaimer : Durarara! Adalah milik Ryohgo Narita**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Humor**

**Pairing : Heiwajima Shizuo x Orihara Izaya (ShiZaya)**

**Warning! : OOC! Izaya + Shizuo, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

**Summary :**

**Kelemahanku yang Aku usahakan agar tidak ada orang yang tahu, terbongkar begitu saja. Tidak segan-segan pula orang itu membuatku malu. Aku tidak mengerti darimana Dia tahu semua kelemahanku. Aku tidak tahu dia mendapatkan informasi itu darimana. Ataukah karena dokumen rahasia yang dengan iseng Aku tulis? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Dokumen itu kan sudah Aku bakar! (Sequel "Aku tahu Kelemahanmu" | Izaya's side)**

* * *

Malam itu Aku sudah menyusun semua rencana _'pembalasan dendam'_ itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Rencana yang seharusnya berhasil, rencana yang seharusnya membuat orang— bukan orang, maksudku... monster itu marah dan hilang kendali. Sehingga Aku bisa menghunuskan pisauku, mengulitinya, mencongkel mata birunya, merobek seringai barunya, menggorok lehernya, memecahkan jantungnya, memutilasinya, dan— uuurrgghh... Aku jadi mual mendengar rencanaku sendiri.

Intinya. Seharusnya malam ini adalah "malam pembalasan yang sukses"! Bukannya "malam pertama yang sukses", dimana Aku dilecehkan di sarang musuh dan tidak punya kuasa apapun diruangan itu.

Teringat jelas bagaimana Ia membisikkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang sangat haram diucapkan oleh musuh sendiri. Dan Aku yakin, otaknya itu sudah dikontaminasi oleh acara-acara tidak mendidik seperti... AAHH! Aku tidak tahu! Yang jelas, acara itu sangat tidak mendidik.

"Kau terlihat kacau hari ini, Izaya. Padahal semua pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, dan Kau bisa istirahat. Ada apa?" suara datar itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku yang isinya Shizu-_chan_ semua. Aku melirik sekretarisku sebentar. Aku menggeleng, tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Oh iya... kedengar Kau dan Shizuo kejar-kajaran tadi pagi."

Aku mendengus. "Memang seperti itu setiap hari, kan?" kataku datar. Namun, Namie membalasku dengan nada yang lebih datar lagi.

"Dengan Kau sebagai si pengejar? Meraung seperti yang dilakukan Shizuo?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Buatkan Aku kopi." Aku berusaha menjauhi pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan jebakan yang bisa-bisanya membuatku lengah. Benar-benar bukan Orihara Izaya.

Aku terpaku menatap komputerku. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Aku dan Shizu-_chan_. Di kamarnya. Dan... urrrgghhh! Aku makin depresi karena ingatan itu. Tapi, Aku tidak bisa menepis ingatan itu. Ingatan yang masih baru tersimpan di otakku.

"**~"~"~"~"~**

_Kugedor pintu apartemen Shizu-_chan_ dengan keras, sehingga Aku bisa membayangkan wajah terganggu Shizu-_chan_. Membayangkan bagaimana Ia akan marah kepadaku, dan Aku akan membuatnya mengamuk sehingga Ia akan masuk kedalam perangkapku._

_Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Shizu-_chan_ yang sangat terganggu dan siap mengamuk. Dan inilah kesempatanku!_

"_Aku ingin—" kata-kataku terpotong. Memang sialan cecunguk ini. Berani-beraninya memotong pembicaraan orang. Kalau cara memotongnya dengan pembicaraan lain, mungkin Aku masih toleran. Tapi ini?_

_Aku malah ditarik masuk kedalam apartemennya, dan mendorong tubuhku ke pintu dengan kekuatan luar biasa setannya. Untung Aku masih berumur 23 tahun. Andaikan kalau Aku berumur 50-an, dan didorong dengan kasar seperti itu. Mungkin Aku langsung menyuarakan "sudah cu, sudah. Pinggangku encok". Sama sekali tidak lucu._

"_Shi—Shizu-_chan_, A—ap—"_

"_Apakah Kau tahu? Kau itu mengganggu tidurku yang berharga." Bisikkan telinga Shizu-_chan_ di telingaku membuatku makin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak terlihat memalukan. Namun, bukannya berhenti. Dia malah meraba-raba tubuh— maksudku, jaketku._

"_Shizu-chan, he-hentikan! A-Aku mohon." Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang meraba-raba tubuhku. Tidak akan pernah! Terutama untuk laki-laki didepanku ini._

"_Wajahmu jadi lucu, Flea. Ada apa? Kau tampak beda. Apakah hormon kelakianmu sudah terganti oleh hormon perempuan?" bisik Shizu-_chan_ dengan seringaian liciknya. Sial, kenapa Dia terlihat begitu... tampan._

"_Sh-Shi-Shizu-chan, Aku mohon Shizu-chan, berhentilah," mohonku. Namun Shizu-_chan_ tetap tidak mendengarkanku. Dan mengeluarkan semua pisau lipat yang akan kugunakan untuk membalaskan dendamku. Kini, Aku tidak punya pertahanan lagi._

_Namun, Aku sangat kaget luar biasa ketika tangan kekar Shizu-_chan_ mulai menarik jaketku. Dan melepaskannya._

"_Sh-Shizu-chan, ch-choto matte! Huaa.. Shiz- Kam- astaga, jangan Shizu!" kini bajuku pun dibuka. Sialan! Apa yang harus Aku lakukan? Pisauku diambil olehnya. Dan Aku punya apa?_

_Shizu-_chan_ kemudian menarik tanganku menuju kamarnya. Dan sensasi dingin langsung menerpa badanku yang tidak terbalut dengan kain sama sekali. Membuatku sedikit menggigil._

"_Shizu-chan! Aku benci dingin! Aku tidak mau masuk ke kamarmu! Matikan ACnya!"_

"_Untuk apa dimatikan kalau Kita bisa menghangatkan suasana?" Aku makin merinding ketika melihat Shizu-_chan _yang menatapku dengan tatapan lapar._

_Aku menunduk malu. "Shizu-_chan_ baka!"_

_Selesai mengucapkan itu, Aku merasakan bibir lembut menempel pada bibirku. Tentu saja Aku kaget dengan hal yang tiba-tiba ini. Aku bisa merasakan panas mengalir menuju pipiku. Tentu saja Aku malu! Dan menggunakan tanganku untuk menutup wajahku yang sudah tak karuan lagi._

"_Ppppffffttt... wajahmu imut begitu, kenapa ditutup?" goda Shizu-_chan _yang makin membuatku kesal dan malu._

"_U-urusai! Shizu-_chan_ baka!"_

_Shizu-_chan_ mendorongku dengan kuat. Membuatku terjengkal dan —oh, _thanks God_— jatuh tepat diatas tempat tidurnya. Aku berusaha duduk atau yang lebih baiknya, kabur dari apartemen ini secepatnya. Namun tanganku sudah di cengkeram dengan kuat oleh protozoan, menahannya sampai Aku bisa merasakan tanganku mulai ngilu dan peredaran darah tidak berjalan lancar. Aku pun menggeliat dan berusaha membuat banyak gerakan sehingga membuat Shizu-_chan_ kualahan menahanku. Namun malah sebaliknya._

"_Kau ini sedang menggodaku, Izaya? Menggeliat seperti itu. Kau minta diperkosa sekarang?" ucapan itu. Bagaimana bisa Dia mengucapkannya dengan sangat santai seperti itu?! Dan lagi. Seringainya membuatku makin waswas._

"_Le—lepaskan!" Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku yang dicengkeramnya. Namun itu malah membuat tanganku lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. "Lepaskan..."_

_Untunglah, monster itu ternyata masih berhati dan melepaskan tanganku yang kulihat dengan samar, sangat merah. Bahkan nyaris biru._

_Kurasakan bibirnya menciumi leherku. Menggigitnya bagaikan Drakula yang kelaparan, menghisapnya, menjilatinya. "Nnnhh.. Shi—Shizu-_chan_... J— ahh— jangan! Bi—biarkan... A— hhh..ku... pergi!"_

"_Tentu saja Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi," ucapnya datar. Namun, seringai jahatnya kembali muncul. "Tapi... setelah Aku selesai menyantapmu, Izaya~ Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti manusia mubazir yang menyia-nyiakan 'hidangan' lezat siap santap dihadapanku."_

_Aku mengalihkan arah pandangku, menatap jendela di kamar Shizu-_chan_ bagaikan jendela itu akan bergerak sendiri jika tidak Aku tatap. Tatapanku pada jendela itu terpaksa terputus karena daguku sudah dicengkeram oleh monster didepanku, memaksaku agar menatapnya. Oke, Aku tidak tahu kalau dia cemburu kalau Aku memilih menatap jendela daripada dia._

_Oke Izaya, hentikan pemikiran tidak lucumu. Kau tidak lihat kau sedang dalam masalah disini?_

_Kutatap manik cappucino itu dengan sinis, gigiku sudah sakit karena sedaritadi Aku menggeretakan gigiku. "Lebih baik Kau melepaskanku, Shizuo. Aku tidak main-main!"_

_Shizuo terkekeh pelan, "sudah kubilang, Aku tidak ingin mubazir."_

_Kurasakan tangannya meremas kuat bagian pangkal pahaku yang sedaritadi menegang. "AAHHH— Shizu!" teriakku._

"Ara~_ Izaya, Kau sangat keras sekali dibawah. Ingin kubantu?" tanyanya mesum. Sudah ku tanam dalam-dalam di otakku. Heiwajima Shizuo. Selain dia Protozoa-bodoh-nan-idiot-yang-sukanya-mengamuk-tidak-jelas, dia juga seseorang-yang-mesum-sukanya-menggoda-para-uke-dan-minta-ditonjok._

_Aku menatap kearah bawah. Eehh?! Ke—kenapa celana hitamku tidak ada? Ke—kenapa hanya boxer yang tertinggal ditubuhku!?_

"_Shizu-_chan_! Aku mau pergi, SEKARANG!" pekikku._

"_Tidak."_

_Uuuurrrrggghhh... kenapa sih? KENAPA?!_

"_Ish, kau ini tidak sabar yah?" tangan kasar Shizuo menelungsup kedalam boxerku dan menggenggam kepemilikkanku dengan kuat, membuatku terlonjak dan meneriakkan namanya juga mendesah bagaikan pelacur. "Heee? Apa itu? Nikmat sekali kah?"_

_Tangannya mulai bergerak naik dan turun, membuatku makin kalap dan nyaris tidak bernafas saking nikmatnya. Kulihat monster itu menatapku dengan tatapan lapar, dan siap mengambil keperawananku (?). Aku benci itu. Dia membuatku makin lemah. Dan Aku semakin lemah, saat tangan itu berhenti dan mengarah ke dadaku. Melintir tonjolan itu. Kadang mengusapnya. Kadang menjilatnya. Menghisapnya. Menggigitnya pela. membuat Aku semakin gila karenanya. Otakku. Tubuhku. Nafsuku. Bahkan hatiku, seperti dihipnotis._

"_Shizu...! Ahhh... ngghh.. Ku—kumohon... Ahhh!" desahku yang membuatku tidak yakin kalau Akulah si pemilik desahan itu._

_Lintiran di _nipple_ku semakin kuat. Shizuo memang benar-benar sialan! "'Kumohon'? kumohon apa? 'Kumohon goda Aku lebih lama'? 'Kumohon biarkan Aku keluar'? atau..." wajahnya mendekat ke telingaku. Membuatku makin merinding, dan menginginkan lebih. "... 'Kumohon hantam Aku dengan batangmu'?"_

"Please, let me go, damnit!_" teriakku. "Aku mau pulang!"_

_Seringai Shizuo makin lebar. Sial, Aku makin takut. "Heee... Aku anggap itu adalah pilihan terakhir." Shizuo terdiam sebentar. "Tapi... sebelumnya. Aku ingin ke toilet. Jangan berusaha untuk kabur ya~"_

_Nice! Ada kesempatan untuk kabur! Shizuo sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Saatnya untuk kabur!_

_Kuturuni tempat tidur Shizuo, berdiam diri sejenak karena kepalaku sangat pening. Dan saat Aku berjalan dan hendak memakai celana panjangku yang terbuang begitu saja di lantai, kurasakan sesuatu berjalan dikakiku. Berjalan menaiki kakiku, menuju kebetis. Seketika Aku merasakan tubuhku membeku._

"_UUUAAAHHH! LABA-LABA! AAARRGGHH! SHIZUO! TOLONG! LABA-LABA!" teriakku. Astaga laba-laba! Besar! Tuhan, kenapa kau ciptakan hewan menyeramkan ini?! "HEWAN KAKI 8 BEDEBAH! PERGI KAU DARI KAKIKU! SHIZU, _TASUKETE!_"_

_Dan detik itu juga, laba-laba seukuran tanganku menghilang dari betisku. Ternyata, Shizuo sudah mengambil laba-laba bedebah itu dengan tangan kosong. Sial, kok dia berani sih?_

"_Berusaha kabur, hmmm? Sudah kubilang jangan kabur, nakal sih dibilangin." Matanya melirik hewan ditangannya lalu menatapku. Firasatku mulai tidak enak. "Kau takut laba-laba? Bagaimana kalau peraturannya sekarang begini: Kalau kau kabur, akan Aku teror dengan hewan ini?"_

"_Kumohon, jangan Shizu," Aku hanya menunduk. Diantara malu menatap Shizuo, atau masih takut dengan hewan yang dibawa Shizuo. "Ja—jangan, bawa hewan laknat itu."_

_**~"~"~"~"~**_

_Setelah mengalami banyak kesialan. Kini Aku menyerah, dan memilih untuk mengikuti perintah Shizuo yang memang sangat sulit._

_Shizuo mendorongku pelan, hingga Aku tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Tanpa diduga, Ia menciumku tanpa ampun. Menelusuri bagian mulutku dengan lidahnya. Mengajak lidahku beradu, namun Aku pasrah karena Aku tahu kalau itu akan membuatku makin tak karuan. Pasokan pernafasanku mulai berkurang, namun bibirnya tetap menciumiku tanpa ampun, membuatku meremas rambutnya dan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. "Mmpphh... Nnnngghh.. Shi— mmmpphh... Ahh!"_

_Tautannya terlepas dari bibirku, meninggalkanku yang terengah dengan nafas terpotong-potong bagaikan orang sekarat._

"_Ahh... Izaya. Kau seksi sekali kalau kau begitu, coba kita lihat sampai mana ekspresi _hot_mu terhadap perlakukanku padamu." Selesai kalimatnya terucap, kurasakan kesakitan luar biasa dibagian analku. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah... _oh no_!_ Shizuo's dick_?!_

"_Huaaahhh! Shizuo! Sa—sakit! Huaaahh... be—berhenti! Tidak!" teriakku. Namun Shizuo malah makin semangat dan menghentak pinggulnya semakin kuat kedalam rektumku. Dapat diprediksi, Aku tidak akan bisa berjalan nanti._

"_Teruslah, Izaya. Aku mulai senang melihatmu seperti ini," suara berat Shizuo menggema di gendang telingaku, membuatku makin malu dan tak bisa berbuat apapun. Tangannya mulai meremas kepemilikkanku kuat._

"_Ah! Ti—tidak..." bisikku pelan. Namun Shizuo tidak menghiraukanku._

_Gerakannya makin tak tertahankan. Terus mengulang. Mengulang. Dan mengulang. Sampai-sampai Aku hampir tak sadarkan diri karena tak tahan dengan gerakan nikmat yang Shizuo lakukan kepadaku._

"_Izaya... Aku akan..."_

_Oh tidak tidak tidak tidak!_

"_Sh—Shizu! Jangan! Jangan! Jangan!" Aku berusaha melepas diri darinya. Namun pinggang dipegang dengan erat, tak dibiarkan kabur. Hingga akhirnya cairan asing memasuki lubang analku. Sial! Sial! Sial!_

_Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan Shizuo berhasil mengeluarkan cairan dari dalam tubuhku. Membuatku lemas dan nyaris tertidur di tempat tidur kecil ini, sebelum Shizuo menyadarkanku._

"_Mandilah, _Flea_."_

_Aku mengangguk lemah. Mengikuti instruksi Shizuo tentang dimana handuknya, bagaimana salah satu kran airnya rusak, dan bahaya-bahaya mengancam karena sering muncul laba-laba dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan._

_Aku berjalan terpincang-pincang kedalam kamar mandi di kamar itu. Sialan sekali orang itu. Memperkosaku kasar dan tidak ada bentuk tanggungjawabnya? _Seme_ macam apa dia? Ehh? Bukan berarti Aku setuju kalau dia _seme_ ku ya. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu!_

_Setelah mandi dan memakai kambali celanaku, kini Shizuolah yang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Bagus! Sekarang adalah kesempatanku untuk kabur! Tidak akan ada lagi pengganggu, tidak akan ada lagi laba-laba titisan neraka jahanam menyebalkan itu, dan Aku akan bisa ka__—_

_Sial. Bagian belakangku sakit sekali!_

_Oke oke, tidak selancar yang Aku kira. Setidaknya, Aku bisa kabur dari tempat biadab ini!_

_Ku ambil semua pisau yang sempat diambil Shizuo. Memakai baju dan jaket yang ada di dekat pintu masuk karena tadi Shizuo melepaskan pakaianku begitu saja. Dan dengan secepat kilat, Aku keluar dari apartemen Shizuo. Berjalan dengan bersusah payah menuju Shinjuku._

**~"~"~"~"~"~**

Aku memukul _keyboard_ di depanku kesal, menyebabkan layar dilayarku menampakan huruf-huruf _absurd_ akibat pukulanku. Apa yang Aku pikirkan?! Kenapa Aku tidak bisa melupakan itu?! Kenapa?!

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Namie dengan nada terheran-heran. Aku menggeleng kuat. Seketika Aku menemukan sesuatu yang patut Aku tanyakan. Pertanyaan yang membuatku sangat penasaran sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Namie-_san_, apakah Kau memberikan info ke Shizu-_chan_ tentang kelemahanku?" Aku menatap Namie dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Melihatnya sedikit terlonjak, membuatku menyeringai. Namun jawaban yang Ia berikan bukanlah yang Aku inginkan.

"Kau punya kelemahan? Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan salah satu alisnya menaik. Aku menatapnya terus, namun dia malah balik menatapku. Mendengus penuh kesinisan, "Kalau iya Aku yang memberitahukan Heiwajima, memang Kau pikir Aku mendapatkannya darimana? Begitu saja datang dari langit? Memangnya Kau pernah memberitahukanku? Atau mungkin diary."

Benar juga. Dokumen rahasia yang Aku khususkan untuk mengisi kekosongan saat itu sudah Aku bakar sudah lama sekali.

Sial. Berarti bukan Namie? Lalu siapa?

* * *

***Ketawa nggak jelas***

**Saya merasa bersalah sendiri ngetik beginian. dan omong-omong, masalah *l*e*m*o*n* nya... Aku bingung bagaimana -_-" ada yang punya tips? ._. (oke apa ini?)**

**Dan, Oh ya... untuk reviewers buat fanfic sebelumnya (nggak dikasih tahu judulnya biar greget *uhum* maksudnya biar nggak kayak promosi) terima kasih banyak ^^)/ **

**Mungkin (MUNGKIN), banyak yang bingung, Namie tahu darimana sih kelemahan Izaya? atau mungkin Shizuo dan Izayanya kok OOC banget?**

**Ufufu.. maaf. Saya ada fetish tersendiri membuat karakter menjadi OOC (kejam!). jadi... Maaf! *membungkuk 90 derajat***

**Dan... masalah Namie tahu tentang Izaya... mungkin akan Saya masukkan bagaimana ceritanya di chapter berikutnya.**

**Yak sudah itu saja mungkin ^^**

**~Dedes-chan~**


End file.
